A memory lost in darkness A love found in light
by Anakins-Fallen-Angel
Summary: Set After ROTS, Vader wins the battle of Mustafar but lets Obi-Wan go after which he sets off to find Padme. What if she lost her memory and both the Twins died only to be brought back? Will Padme regain her Memories and will Vader revert back to Anakin?
1. Chapter 1

**Author:** Tru_Elizabeth_Ward

**Title:** A Memory Lost in Darkness, A Love Found In Light.

**Characters:** Vader/Anakin, Padmé Naberrie Skywalker, Lord Sidious, ETC

**Summary: **Set After ROTS, Vader wins the battle of Mustafar but lets Obi-Wan go after which he sets off to find Padme. What if she lost her memory and both the Twins died only to be brought back? Will Padme regain her Memories and will Vader revert back to Anakin through their love?

**Disclaimer: **George Lucas owns Star Wars, and all of its characters. I just wanted to give them a different ending.

**I must firstly apologise, I had in fact wrote this story and began posting under the name Anakins_Fallen_Angel some years ago when life got on top of things. It's only recently I've found it and continued to finish it. However all my details I can't remember including my password so I've decided to start re-posting under a new name. The story is now finished and chapters will be posted every week or so give or take. I hope you like the story.**

Chapter 1. In Dreams We Realise…

They say that when a person loses their memory, it can be because of numerous reasons. Sometimes people block out memories without even meaning too, memories of pain and hurt.  
>They bury the memory inside of them so far down because once blocked and forgotten their mind can move forward, but that memory won't always stay forgotten...<br>They also say that if a person chooses to do such a thing as unwillingly forget, there's always a small chance they can regain the knowledge they once held. Love and light brings back a persons memory, to help them get through it and to work out unresolved issues.

Padme Naberrie Skywalker lays in a medical chamber. Her mind is in a void of darkness, a coma, and she knows she should wake up. Visions penetrate through her mind.

***I need to wake, I have duties, my baby and Anakin... No... Ani's not himself. His eyes, there wasn't the spark that usually resides there. Anakin what have you done? You've buried yourself so far down that not even our love can break through the walls you've put in place.***

Memories of their first encounter sprang to her mind. She was a child only fourteen years old, a queen. The ruler of her home planet Naboo and after only five months of ruling she had to contend with The Trade Federation invading her planet. So young for such a job, to be dragged into a war she was so desperate to win, but wasn't sure she ever would.  
>She was scared for her family, for her people and her planet. That gave her the determination not to give in, an emotion powerful for someone of a tender age.<p>

She remembered meeting Anakin a small nine year old boy, a slave but a person as he sternly reminded her. He was so innocent back then, she would never know what mysteriously drew her towards the little boy. Anakin later told her it was the will of the force and that it simply wished they be together, it was their destiny. She was unnerved by his gaze, wishing he would look away, recalling that not long after he had worked up the courage to speak to her, he had revealed, "I'm going to marry you one day." The seriousness of his voice reflecting upon the look in his eyes.

Padme had laughed it off at the time smiling whilst answering "I can't marry you Ani, you're just a boy." He then looked at her with his brilliant blue eyes, so intense for a boy his age and just as serious replied "I wont always be."  
>The comment had scared her a little at how serious he had been. For a child to make such a remark was unusual in any sense but he was so sure, she should have realised then that she would forever be Anakin Skywalker's.<br>At the time though it simply could not happen. He was a boy and she was a Queen.

The Japor Snippet he had given her as a token of his affection, she had thought was a friendly gesture. She still carried with her to this day, residing on a silver chain hung from her neck, a reminder of how innocent he really was, of the little boy he was.

Now and then when Anakin was back from the war and he was sleeping, Padme would steal glances and see the nine year old boy once more, his peaceful face reflected from the moonlight. In those times she wished she could keep him with her forever, away from the war, and the death. When he slept she could see the toll it was taking on him, the effect and the effort he made to put on a brave face for her when he was awake, because when he was asleep all his barriers were stripped and that's when she saw his true face. The face of an innocent. Of the little boy he once was.

Little boy... That's how she had remembered him, how she perceived him without seeing him for the first time in ten years. She recalled the day as if it was yesterday, the day she saw him stood proud and tall at the age of nineteen when she was twenty four, he was tanned with short blonde spiked hair and a Padawan braid. His eyes still had that captive gaze and he still had the cute smile she remembered. She noted how handsome he had become whilst saying "My goodness you've grown."

She had blushed at his comment at how beautiful she had become, trying to think of an answer that would not hurt him but at the same time remind him who they were, a Jedi and a Senator.  
>"Oh Ani you'll always be that little boy I knew on Tatooine." she smiled warmly at him then walked towards the couch trying to dodge his deep gazes at her.<p>

During the course of them travelling to Naboo and getting to know one another again, she found him not shy in voicing his feelings for her. Looking into his eyes was proving more and more difficult each time, once locked in his gaze she found she could not escape, but more importantly she did not want to, which scared her. This was the first time she had ever felt anything like this before towards another person. Did she love Anakin? No she couldn't he was that little boy remember.

All her thoughts on the little boy came crashing down in great spirals though when alone on Naboo, just the two of them staring out toward the island she felt his hand touch her bare back. She was about to retort about gentleman behaviour, not touching women and ask him to remove his hand when his eyes stared down at her, the very eyes that at one glance seemed to read her very soul. His face was getting closer now and the voice in her head screamed move away but her heart was beating madly and her eyes lingered on his lips then back to his eyes. She found it difficult to move or even gather thoughts, until his lips descended on hers, after a moment she realised what was happening.  
>"No," she gasped "I shouldn't have done that." she tried to ignore Anakin's confused gaze at her as she thought about what had just happened, and what she wanted to happen again.<br>The hardest thing was to ignore the tingling in her lips, and the feeling they had left her with, the fire that burned up in her core making the young woman yearn for more. Anakin had burned his way into her heart and sealed it with a kiss.

The Meadow followed that event, and although unable to forget what had transpired only hours before both had been able to set their awkwardness aside to enjoy their time spent together. Time that he made her feel free as a bird, like the women she wanted to be. Never had she felt so comfortable in someone's presence and although it scared her, she realised it was the very thing she had been searching for all her life, but she was too scared to admit it.

He had managed to bring down all her barriers and they were both enjoying themselves stealing smiles and tender glances at one another when they thought the other wasn't looking.  
>She had laughed whilst he had tried to show off, quickly to be replaced by worry when he had fallen off a Shaak and failed to stand back up.<br>Quickly she ran to him calling his name praying he was okay, worry went to shock which went to annoyance then quickly to joy when she had reached him and he had turned laughing at her.

She playfully slapped his chest whilst he caught her wrists and brought her toward him, both of them rolling together in the Meadow until they stopped. Padme atop of Anakin, both coming down from the joyous high they had created until they realised the position they were in.  
>Padme immediately smiled politely before trying to get off Anakin, it was the first time she had ever been in such a position with a male and she was starting to feel uncomfortable, Anakin however had other plans.<p>

He held onto her for a while longer, a tender glint in his eyes as he stared up at her, gently caressing the sides of her waist with his large hands, she felt her breathing shallow and started to panic on where things were heading, she wasn't sure she was ready for anything to progress. Correction, she couldn't let anything progress even if she had wanted too. When she desperately looked down at him he had relented smiling at her before allowing her to pick herself up from him.

The night he confessed all sat by the fire, his love for her she had found to be one of the hardest things ever to hear at the same time as loving every word that came out of his mouth. She then hated herself for putting her defensive shields up from him, she hated seeing his heart breaking in front of her, because of her, but it simply couldn't happen he was a Jedi and she was a Senator.

More confused now as ever she thought as she was being chained to the cart that would lead her and Anakin to their deaths. ***I have to tell him, he has to know how I feel before its too late.*** "I love you." she said whilst gazing up at him, his shocked features softening then his eyes looking through hers trying to see the truth behind her words.  
>She closed her eyes as their heads neared and for the second time felt his soft lips on hers gently caressing them, she felt all the love in the world suddenly soar from deep within her as if the words 'I love you' used a key to set the love free from within herself.<p>

They had survived and now she placed her tiny hands in his large ones as they listening to the holy man. This was her wedding day, and it was one of the happiest of her life. The setting was perfect on the balcony where they had shared their first kiss, the sun was just starting to set and cast an incredible glow on them both, to her it looked as if it was their love that was shining from the inside out of them.  
>Anakin smiled as he leant in to kiss her tenderly, the feeling was incredible and she let herself be taken in a hurricane of emotions that came with the kiss. She realised Anakin was sending her his love through the force, she thought she would faint as she realised the entire depth of Anakin's love for her so she sent hers back hoping he would feel her love for him.<br>When the kiss ended she knew he had received her love when he smiled at her, his eyes dancing.

Suddenly she felt anxious though as the thought of he wedding night dawned on her, Anakin knew she was inexperienced here she was grateful when he took her hand and told her everything would be fine and that he would wait till the end of the earth for her. These words set in motion the night, she wasn't afraid anymore and the lovers set off to consummate their marriage.

Padme remembered that night very well it had been incredible and at the end she lay with her head pillowed on Anakin's chest her arm sprawled over him and his arm hooked around her waist, they were both tired and Anakin gently nuzzled Padme's hair with his face.  
>Padme had never felt so content in her life as she recalled their first time. Anakin had been the perfect gentleman and had made Padme feel so safe and loved. With that in mind they both settled into a restful slumber.<p>

And now hiding in the shadows she waited for her husband, three years had passed since their small wedding and she still couldn't believe that he was hers and she was his. Her love for him had only grown and now as she waited for him she felt the love inside her stomach gently.  
>She smiled at the thought of Anakin's face when he found out he was to be a father, it still hadn't sunken in yet she was to be a mother and the thought terrified her as well as excited her.<br>This was something she wanted truly, deeply.  
>When he came to her rushing her in a hug, then picking her up and spinning her round, his hair was now just above his shoulders a golden brownie blonde, gorgeous waves adorned his head, he was more muscular and the war had made him grow up even more at the tender age of 22. He was much more mature than his years whilst she was maturing at the age of 27. His eyes still pierced her with the blue warmth the radiated from them, oh how she loved his eyes.<p>

When she told him he was to be a father she smiled at how his reaction was shocked to pure joy in seconds. The tiny life that resided within Padme, a token of their love was more than any of them could have wished for. It was the beginning of their family.

His dreams still haunted him, and on the same night she had told him of their new arrival, she had been shocked to hear him predict she would die in childbirth.  
>His dreams had really took a bad effect on her husband, his eyes gave away his worry for her and she felt helpless to try and convince him everything would be fine. He was convinced he would lose her and that only added to his determination to save her.<p>

She should have realised looking back now just how crazed he had become trying to fight something that in the end was either inevitable or simply false. She was determined herself to show Anakin everything would be fine once their baby had arrived, she put on a brave face for him and gave him the guidance she was entirely sure to believe herself. She gave it him none the less; she would do anything for Anakin. Maybe if she had gotten through to Anakin quicker the damage that had been caused may have been able to be avoided.

Just then she could smell the smoke, taste the ashes in her mouth and nearly gagged from the taste. What was worse, looking up into the darkness that had invaded her beloved's soul. The coldness that had seeped through to him caught up in his eyes, Padme had never felt so frightened in her life, as she watched her lovers face contort into something unrecognisable. His features looked menacing and she realised he wasn't the same man anymore.  
>Anakin had never ever lifted a finger to Padme, swearing he would protect her from harm, and she believed him. Their love was a bond that stretched so deep she'd believe anything he ever told her and wait until the end of the galaxy for him.<p>

However she felt her throat tighten, her airways struggling to gather the air her lungs desperately needed. The air their child needed.

"Anakin no!" she screamed.  
>"You brought him here to kill me!" Anakin shouted.<p>

Padme silently wondered would he really think that of her, that she would intentionally bring a person, especially Obi-Wan here to kill him.  
>Tears sprung furthermore to her eyes as she realised the darkness had truly taken over Anakin.<br>The last thing she remembered was seeing the look in his eyes, he had begun to realise what he was doing and a haunted look had appeared in them, Padme realised there was still hope for him yet and then her world crumpled and all she saw was darkness.

Stuck alone in the darkness wasn't nice as she was coming to realise. Anakin still needed her and so did her unborn child. She knew she was in a sort of coma but also knew that if Anakin had any chance of coming back from the dark side she had to be awake to see it through.  
>The last memory so new had hurt her deeply and she wondered if it ever possible to move on from the look his eyes had sent her whilst choking her.<br>Did he know that if he choked a pregnant women the baby would easily die quickly from lack of oxygen, that all it took was mere minutes and the child would be took from them.  
>Did he realise what he was doing when he constricted her air pipe, starved her of oxygen and forced her to look at him, trying to get through to him with all the love she had shone in her eyes.<p>

She was certain that Anakin wouldn't harm her before that day but he had turned so quickly, she feared him, feared the darkness that now clung to every thought she had.  
>She had to wake up soon, she had find Anakin and talk with him, make him see the light. Too many good memories compensated for that one bad one, she knew they had to grow old together and realise more memories together. Hopefully forget the bad one of him choking her, she had to wake up...<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the review :)  
><strong>

**Chapter 2. Realisation Is a Hard Thing to Accept…**

_***What have I done? How will she react when she learns what has conspired here these last 48 hours, that once her body hit the floor on Mustafar I duelled with Obi Wan, my mentor, my friend, my brother... I didn't realise what I was doing with my hand held up captivating her throat with her eyes wide with shock and fear yet shining with love that I certainly don't deserve. I forgot about the child that resided within her. Our child.**_

_**How could I have been so stupid to block her oxygen path. How dare I raise my hand toward my Angel, my saviour. Lets face it, she is my saviour. As soon as I her your face in Watto's shop I knew from then on that she would be mine, it was my destiny. She came to Mustafar to attempt to save me from myself.**_

_**Padme, forgive me. I am too far adorned in the darkness now, its better to accept that. Anakin Skywalker means nothing to me no-more, I am now Lord Vader. As harsh as it sounds my love after what I've just done, you will have to get used to the idea. I will never let you go. You are my life, my world, my reason for existence. As I once said before and say it again now, you are in my very soul. Anakin is now buried deep down and dead.***_

Vader stared at his wife Padme, as she lay still as a statue bathed in white hospital sheets with a white hospital gown that adorned her body, her brown curly hair that he loved to bury his face in was framed around her face spilling over her shoulders. He always loved it when she had her hair down, he could sit for hours watching her as she slept whilst playing with a piece of her hair smiling at how peaceful she looked. Vader thought she truly looked like an angel.

He removed his face from his hands, tears streaked down the sides of his cheeks and he gazed fondly at her, moving himself from his seat beside her bed to softly hold her small hand within his large human one. Tears sprung back as he remembered the day she first walked into Watto's shop, gazing curiously at all the junk whilst he sat atop the counter staring at her.

He smiled as he remembered his child like innocence asking her if she was an angel, she was shocked at first then worked up the courage to walk toward him and talk with him. He still couldn't believe he'd been blessed to be in company with such a beautiful presence. Anakin at the time had been nine and filled with brilliant ideas on how he wanted his life to be, his dreams were filled with the future and staring at the girl he realised that she was his future, all of it. He had been a small little boy with a mop of sandy blonde hair. Everyone commented on his eyes, how a brilliant blue they were, but whilst staring at the angels brown ones in front of him, he knew he had found someone to rival his.

Padme had been fourteen he recalled, her hair swept back behind her and pulled into a long bun. Wearing a blue outfit she was small but let's face it taller than he was and Anakin thought she looked beautiful. Her youth was only a glimmer of the beauty she would become. He stayed up all night and carved her a pendant, a Japor Snippet as a token of his love for her.

Yes he was only nine but he knew right away she was the one he would marry, he was smitten and although she didn't return his feelings he knew she would... One day. He boldly told her they were to marry and she smiled at him whilst answering calmly. It wasn't the answer Anakin was looking for but knew at that point in time it was true, he was just a boy. He then made a remark far too wise for his years. "I wont always be."

In all seriousness Anakin knew the words he spoke were true, for never had he set eyes on such a beauty and from there on Padme had captured his heart in a way no other had.

Ten years he had waited to see her and gaze at her face, he had seen her many times in the holo-news but nothing compared to be being in her actual presence, the holo-news simply didn't do her enough justice. Would she remember him?

He couldn't wait for her reaction at how he had grown. He had to admit he had grown over six foot, had short blonde hair and amazing blue eyes. A lot of women often chased him but he always stayed faithful to Padme, even if she still didn't realise it. They were destined to be together.

When he finally saw her, he was amazed at how she beautiful she had become.

She had smiled at him saying "Ani! My goodness you've grown."

His pride soured and he thought he was on cloud nine. She had noticed he was no longer that boy. Answering in all boldness that she had grown more beautiful, he felt a flicker go past her face, shock and a small blush, but then her blocks came up full pelt.

How it nearly broke him down hearing he would always be that little boy on Tatooine, did she have any idea of the effect she was having on him just being in the same room again.

How he loved her so much, he only hoped she would return it, would she ever be able to love that little boy?

Vader's thoughts were interrupted from his past as a medical droid came in the room to inspect Padme's condition. Gazing up he saw that the droid was looking intently down at Padme, as intently as a droid can.

Standing up he towered over the droid and asked "Is there a problem here?" hoping the answers were going to be positive.

The droid stared at him and simply replied "She's now in perfect health for a coma patient, we will just have to wait for her to awaken on her own terms."

Relief flooded Vader and he was sure his legs would buckle, so he sat back down. His thoughts flickered to his Master, who he was sure would be annoyed that he was sat by his wifes bedside instead of out there, eliminating the remaining Jedi in hiding. He would not be leaving her side until she awoke though, he owed her that much. His hand flew back to hers and he could only hope that she was having pleasant dreams. The droid left and Vader's memories rushed back as soon as they had left

The kiss that they had shared on the Lake retreat balcony, their first kiss and it wasn't to be forgotten. She wore the most beautiful dress which showed off all of her back, her arms, the sight of her drove him crazy. The dress was a pale white colour with yellow and other summery colours. Her hair pulled up in a confusing hairstyle which to this day he still wondered how she got her hair to stay upright all the time in the confusing postures she placed them in. He stood listening intently to every word she said, gazing just as intently.

His fingers went to brush her arm before reaching to stroke her back, his breathing grew shallow and he had to force himself to concentrate lest he faint with the sudden contact, he had been working up the courage to touch her all day and even if it was just to touch her hand he would have been pleased.

He felt her tense up and felt through the force her nerves soar. She turned her head to look at him and he realised she was about to retort but was already succumbing to his advances, so he offered her a small smirk before his gaze turned tender and intense again. He had the sudden need to kiss her, to feel his lips grace hers, and he stared at her imagining how soft they would be, he didn't realise all the time he had actually been leaning in to really kiss her.

He could still sense how nervous she was when she realised he was about to kiss her, how she had wanted more but still resisted. In time though he knew she would succumb to his advances. It had hurt him when she had pulled away but he sensed how hard it was for her and that offered him some comfort.

The Meadow picnic. That day had been magical, they had gotten to know each other a lot more. Anakin loved showing off for her, riding the wild Shaaks and rolling in the grass with Padme then giggling like the nine year old boy again. Padme was warming up to him more that much he sensed.

He still remembered the tinge of jealousy and anger he felt vent through his veins when Padme recalled her first kiss with a boy named Palo. He knew he shouldn't have felt anger, for she was twelve and it was of the past, completely innocent. He had to tell himself she would soon be his.

He had loved every minute when they had rolled together until they stopped with Padme laying atop of him, he smiled up at her gently caressing her sides and he felt her panic once more as she again realised the position they had been placed under, she tried standing but he wasn't going to let her stand just yet, until she turned her gaze to his eyes, and he saw the depth of emotion and fear that was there.

Fear was the last thing he wanted his angel to feel, he was going too fast he realised and finally relented offering her a small smile letting her know she was safe.

He was jumping for joy inside when she confessed her love for him. He realised that he would do anything to get the both of them away from the death they were sentenced to. He wasn't about to let her go after they had finally admitted their love.

That's just what he did, protect her, and they were suddenly getting married. He had to admit it was moving really fast but this was the very thing he had been waiting for since being nine years old, so to him it wasn't going all that fast at all.

He smiled not really hearing what the Holy man was saying for he was far too entranced by the beauty that was his wife. As he bent in to kiss her he made sure she felt the depth of love he felt for her, and was thrilled beyond measure when she returned his feelings just as strong.

When he next looked into her eyes he saw the doubt and uncertainty that was there, he didn't want her to feel like that on their wedding night so he told her everything would be okay and that he'd wait until she was ready before they did anything. He was just as nervous as her but he hid it better. Things progressed from there though to a night that he would never forget. He was finally able to hold her in his arms and that was the best feeling he had ever felt in his entire existence.

After three years of marriage she still had that effect on him whenever he saw her he always thought of an angel. Especially when he found she was carrying his child.

Smiling at all the good times he'd shared with her, he realised what a bad one he had created when choking her like she was a doll, why hadn't he listened? Had he really thought his sweet Padme had betrayed him, he didn't even realise what he was doing the anger had took over him and left as quick as it had arrived. Then he and Obi-Wan had fought.

Obi-Wan... The name brought a new sense of anger in his heart, so why was it he still could not kill him. When Vader had the upper hand and cut off Obi-Wan's arms next to the raging lava bed that caressed the ground they stood upon, another memory hit Vader.

"You underestimate my power!" Vader snarled at his old mentor before disobeying his words which warned him not to try and jump. He leapt at high as his body would let him along with the force aiding him, and got his aim correct when he slashed at Obi-Wan's arms cutting them from his body, Obi-Wan's lightsaber dropped to the floor with a thud.

"Look who's the Master now, Obi-Wan? Will you finally look up to me now and realise how stupid you have been to never fully acknowledge and congratulate me on my talents!" Vader yelled at his old mentor who now lay atop the gravel moaning in pain but never once looking Vader in the eyes. "Come on Obi-Wan, for someone named 'The Negotiator' you don't have a lot to say do you, to your fallen brother, the one you swore to look after when you took me as your Padawan! You could never understand my life could you, you were always jealous of my power!" Vader then smiled cruelly looking down at Obi-Wan as his body neared the laver that seemed to be calling his name, begging to taste his flesh.

Obi-Wan then looked directly behind Vader, not at him and howled "Why Anakin? Why have you betrayed your promise to help democracy and serve the good of the people? You've become a Sith Lord something you swore not to become? Answer me that!" Obi-Wan stared behind him defiantly, wanting an answer.

Vader simply laughed "You don't deserve my answer!" he snarled, his face hardening. "This is the end for you!" with that Vader raised his lightsaber ready to plunge it into Obi-Wan, ready to end the Jedi.

"You were the Chosen One!" Obi-Wan screamed out before Vader took target, "It was said that you would destroy the Sith not join them! Bring balance to the force not leave it in darkness."

Vader stared at the man in disbelief wondering how he could still be talking about the prophecy when he was about to die. "I hate you all" snarled Vader.

Obi-Wan stared at him now, his eyes straight into Vader's bearing his soul, defenceless and crying, "You were my brother Anakin... I loved you!" those words made Vader stop dead in his tracks, his old brother sprawled out before him already in pain able to walk but not moving and now weeping for the loss of Anakin Skywalker.

He thought back to the times Obi-Wan had been good to him, had taught him, the friendly banter they had, the brothers they were. It was all lost now and nothing could bring it back, but Vader stood motionless, breathing heavy his lightsaber humming and getting ever near to Obi-Wans head. Could he really do it? Could he really destroy his friend?

Seething with anger he de-ignited his lightsaber, clipping it back to his belt. "Obi-Wan, listen to me, you are going to go and never ever set foot near the Empire or me OR Padme again do you understand? You will never contact any of us, if you do I will kill you and I mean this," Vader stated clearly. "The Emperor will think that I've killed you so go into hiding, this doesn't mean I'm Anakin I'm Vader." his eyes wandered off looking into the distance "The Jedi have made fools of us all." he whispered and for a split second, Obi-Wan thought he saw a look of sadness on Vaders face. As quick as it came it went though. Vader took a breath before continuing "Now my star fighter is near Padme's ship, R2 will drive you away from here then fly back to me is that clear?" Vader's eyes flashed anger as if express the threat, they were no longer the brilliant blue they once were but a fiery red which seemed to burn daggers into a persons soul, as though those eyes could do the horrors of a persons worst fears and still wouldn't resemble a guilty conscience afterward. These were the eyes of Vader and he was not to be fooled with.

Obi-Wan understood this and with great difficulty stood up staring at Vader as though he was about to say something. When Vader didn't look him in the eyes he said "This isn't over Vader you must understand that." and with his last words Obi-Wan left the fiery depths of Mustafar and his old friends behind him.

Vader contemplated what he had just done, turning and walking back towards the ship... towards Padme. Remembering her, he set off running towards her, guilt rising up and threatening to engulf him in darkness. How could he have done that to her? What gave him the right to accuse her like that? When he finally reached her, he felt for a pulse and was relieved and alarmed to find one but beating very faintly, as gently as he could he picked her up and entered the ship, placing her on a makeshift bed stroking her hair. "Padme its me, please awake I have so much I need to apologise for..." he whispered into her ear but she didn't respond, only slept on.

Vader wept. His hands rushed towards his hair, ringing his hands through it, then he fell onto his knees beside Padme's bed kneeling towards her, he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead and whispered "I will atone for this, I swear. Please forgive me."

He stood and silently looked upon her, her beautiful features were in a small frown as though she was trying to work out in her slumber what had just conspired. After he acknowledged the fact she wasn't going to wake up by just whispering words into her ear he turned and rushed towards the controls and set the ship on course for Coruscant, the medical chambers awaited them.

Vader awoke to a start jumping up in a defensive stance about to beat down whoever was there, when he realised he was still in the hospital beside Padme's bed. His angel was still sleeping and they were alone and safe, he set back down.

He had no idea how long he had been asleep. Thinking back to what had transpired on Mustafar, he wanted to forget choking Padme not keep reliving it every time he shut his eyes. Vader's eyes dawdled on her face watching as she breathed in, her chest slowly rising and falling with each breath and then his eyes fell to her stomach. Fresh tears stung his eyes as he thought about their dead child, or should he say children.

Upon arriving at Coruscant he had been notified he and Padme had been expecting twins, when he questioned what the droid meant by saying had, he was devastated to learn the news that whilst he had been choking Padme of precious oxygen he had also been choking his children. His precious babies were now dead because of him. he had screamed in pain and guilt, the lights flickering all over the hospital and the glass doors smashing before everyone. He had killed the lives that had come out of his and Padme's love, the guilt fell on his heart and he would forever wear it, Sith Lord or not.

He sat by Padme's bed weeping all night for their loss that was the fault of his own. He couldn't believe they had been expecting twins, had Padme known? If she had why hadn't she told him? Then the thought occurred she never had time because he was always raging about saving her to actually care about the lives she carried.

He caressed her head and kissed her forehead whispering "Come now, its time to awaken my sleeping beauty." he smiled lovingly at her when she sighed in her sleep as though contemplating his words but when she made no move to re-awaken he sighed and started crying stating he was sorry. That night Vader fell asleep once more saying those two words over and over "I'm Sorry..."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Note.**

**I'm back and ready to finish this story. Here are two chapters for you guys to have, I'll be updating very regularly from now on and I hope you enjoy. Thanks for keeping up.**

**Chapter 3. Dreams are Meaningful...**

It was well past midnight at the medi-centre, all the halls were quiet with patients asleep and med-nurses quietly doing their work.

In one of the patient's rooms, a patient slept comatose with her husband sleeping by her side. One look at the couple and they would look like the everyday average lovers, the nurses had come to tend to the young man as well as his wife. He had mentioned his name was Vader and insisted on them calling him Lord Vader, he was second to the Emperor. He sat by his wife's side day and night only coming out the room to either eat which he scarcely did or search for doctors to continue updating him on his wife condition. The nurses had come to realise he was not a man of patience and came to quickly fear his outbursts that were happening more and more frequently. Each time he would slam a droid against the wall doing nothing except waving his hand.

This was news to the nurses as everyone across the galaxy had gotten word from the Emperor that the Jedi were to be eliminated, they realised not to ask questions though and left the young man confined to his wife bedside. His wife was Padme Amidala the Senator. She had just lost twins and all the nurses hearts felt for her, from what they knew she was a selfless and caring woman, yet they couldn't fathom why she was with this man who although very handsome had the temper of a two year old. They hadn't even known she'd been married but as it turned out she was, they came to realise though Lord Vader cared deeply for her.

As the chromo turned 02.00 hours the lovers slept on, their dreams causing them to toss and occasionally whimper. The moonlight shone through the window reflecting over Padme's skin making her look like a higher being, while the shadows danced upon Lord Vader's handsome face.

Padme muttered softly before her dreams consumed her again, it was a strange dream that did nothing to help the state of mind she was in right now.

She saw visions of herself holding two tiny bundles in her arms with Anakin smiling proudly down at her, she looked upon the sleeping faces of the two bundles. In one arm she held a baby boy with light blonde hair and the most dazzling blue eyes that reflected her husbands. The child's whole face seemed to mirror Anakin's, he was going to grow up so handsome she thought smiling at him...

"Luke?" she whispered softly looking at Anakin for guidance hoping the name was fit for their child, when a wide smile parted his face he nodded his head softly and they stared down at the other child sleeping softly in her mothers arms.

Anakin slowly took her from Padme all the while smiling down at his daughter. His daughter! He couldn't believe it. He pondered for a while, thinking of a name suitable for his other angel when slowly the named formed in his mind and he couldn't help but chuckle. When Padme's questioning gaze was on his face he whispered "Leia, our little girl will be called Leia."  
>Padme couldn't help but catch Anakin's contagious smile and beamed proudly, letting Anakin know she approved.<p>

They both looked at each and held each others gaze, the proud new parents.

During Padme's dreams, Vader snored lightly, he had seen everything Padme had not knowing they were sharing the same dream. He smiled lazily in his sleep.

Everything turned all of a sudden and then he and Padme were stood at the Lake Retreat by the balcony, staring out at the sunset,

Anakin smiled when he felt the twins presence run up behind them ready to try and scare their parents. The twins were five now and growing so fast, each day they seemed to mature a little more into the adults they would be in years to come. Luke had Anakin's eyes still and was more quieter than his sister, he was always deep in thought and rather shy except when voicing his opinions on something he believed in. He had Anakin's sandy blonde hair but it was a little straighter and he had Padme's gentle features.

Leia however was the opposite of Luke, although Luke was also adventurous he was not bossy and that was something Leia certainly was. She was his little princess and acted very mature for her age when she wanted to, choosing very strong words instead of little ones like Luke.  
>Anakin smiled thinking of how recently she had convinced Luke to try riding the wild Shaaks by the meadow, all the while snickering at Luke's failed attempts to get near one. Anakin turned from talking quietly with Padme to just seeing Luke rushing forward ready to pounce on the wild Animal. which stood at least 10 feet higher than the youngling. He managed to pry Luke away from the Shaaks and shook his head whilst Leia stood giggling.<p>

"Leia Skywalker, what have you done this time?" Anakin scolded lightly, whilst holding a squirming little boy and trying not to grin at the same time, but looking over at Padme's stern expression he gulped and turned back into the serious parent.

"Nothing Daddy, Luke decided to ride the Shaak, I only said I would give him some sweets if he did. That's all." Leia smiled sweetly whilst looking at Anakin and Padme, she stood straight and answered as calmly as Padme did when she was in her Senatorial mode. ***What have I got myself in for.*** Anakin thought whilst looking to Padme for guidance. She gave him the look ***'She's your daughter'*.**  
>Anakin smiled at her and sent her a message through the force, <strong>*Ah my lovely wife she's your daughter too remember, if not your younger clone.*<strong>

It was true, whilst Luke was the spitting image of Anakin, Leia was the exact image of Padme. Big brown eyes and gorgeous brown curls that fell to her shoulders, today with pink ribbons in holding them in pigtails. She had the slight face structure from Anakin though and she hadn't inherited Padme's patience either. She was always tormenting Luke daring him to do wild things, just the other day she almost convinced him to jump from the retreat balcony claiming if he flapped his arms hard enough, he would actually fly.

***You remember how you tormented Obi-Wan AND me for that matter Anakin Skywalker, she's definitely your daughter through and through!*** She sent back giggling.

"Luke sweetie," she said turning to the little boy whose face had gone pink trying to get away from his father, "What have we told you about doing dangerous things? And Leia Skywalker!" she said sternly, "Don't dare your brother to do anything anymore otherwise your going to be the death of him you hear me! You're lucky this time all your getting is a light scold young lady!" Padme couldn't hide the smile that formed her lips though when saying those last few words and went over to Leia, picked her up and spun her round. Leia who was trying to master deception had the quizzical look on her face as if to say 'Who told you I dared him?'

Anakin had laughed gently placing Luke back on the ground whilst Luke turned staring with innocent blue eyes at his mom and dad. "She dared me, saying I was chicken and that I wasn't man enough but I am aren't I daddy, just like you," Anakin smiled at his son before letting Luke continue "So she said she would give me some sweeties and I believed her." Luke finished off glaring at his sister before huddling close to Anakin.  
>Pride soured through Anakin as he stared at his family. His eyes shone with love for his children before glancing at Padme, she still had his whole heart and looked as beautiful as the day he first met her.<p>

Just then Padme and Vader laying in the medi-centre shifted, muttering nonsense words to the night air. Their dream had changed and now they were aware of their surroundings.

Vader was stood beside Padme whilst she stared straight ahead, confused he was just about to ask Padme where they were, when she spoke softly "I don't know Anakin, I'm in a Coma remember." she then turned to look at Vader her eyes brimming with unshed tears, threatening to fall down her cheeks.

This only confused Vader further, taking her hand he whispered "Padme you need to wake up. You've been resting long enough my sweet." he was about to continue when suddenly two people appeared, walking towards them in confident steps, he was sure he was seeing himself and Padme, until the figures got close enough to distinguish.

Padme too was confused, she knew she was in a coma, but didn't know how to wake. She felt Anakin's presence beside her and had to say so much to him but the only words that came were the words telling him she knew nothing of where they were.  
>She too had become distracted staring at the pair that resembled her and Anakin. She felt their presence somehow and didn't understand how but she felt she knew them, like they were connected. She turned to stare at Anakin and realised he was the same as her, confused.<p>

Of the two people, one was a man around the age of 18. He was rather short Padme noted but he had the most amazing blue eyes she had ever seen, almost resembling Anakins. He had a kind and gentle face with tanned skin and sandy blonde hair. She noted he had a smile which lit up when she locked eyes with him then his gaze turned to Anakin and he continued, his smile mirroring Anakin's. He didn't have the famous half grin her husband had though.

The second of the two people Anakin was staring at, he noticed she looked exactly like Padme. Long brown curly hair, big brown eyes the same slim figure, height and a wide gentle smile playing at the corners of her lips, ***Force she looks just like Padme!*** Why did she? He silently wondered and tried to sense what Padme was feeling right now but only sensed confusion clouding her aura.  
>Both Husband and Wife were silent as they gazed at the two concluding what they say with confused looks, noting each person's physical appearance to themselves.<p>

The man was the first to speak "Hello Mother and Father, I trust you would like to know who we are?" he said smiling slightly.

Anakin nearly dropped to the floor when he heard the word father. Padme too had the same reaction, but realised the truth in his words, how could they not be her children. Yes they were she felt it in every fibre of her being as the woman started to speak.

"I'm Leia and this is Luke and we are your twins, or we would have been if we had been born." she said rather calmly as if reading from a data card. She had compassion in her voice as she stared at both Vader and Padme.

Padme looked at Vader and felt his apologetic face turn toward her ***Anakin what does she mean had have been born? What's going on?*** she looked from her husband and her children and suddenly felt very nauseous, she was going to be sick there and then she knew it.

***All will be explained in time my love, you need to wake first. I will explain then I promise you.*** he sent back sending chills up her spine, she was about to retort when Luke stepped forward and held her hand whilst Leia did the same with Vader. Both of the children held their hands and Luke began first.

"What just happened is terrible yes but Mother and you Father need to wake up. Yes me and Leia didn't make it but the force has other plans for us, upon awakening mother you will be pregnant in the future and have twins, you will give birth to me and Leia." Luke smiled at their confused faces, both of his parents mouths had formed perfect 'O' shapes. "Death isn't always the end you know, we had a plan devised for us even before we were born. Dying wasn't foretold in our prophecies, so the force has awaken our spirits and saved them for a later time." Luke paused and looked at his sister for guidance.

Padme's mind was spinning at this revelation. ***What do they mean; They can't be dead! No I would have felt it!***

Leia looked uncomfortable before continuing what her brother sought out to tell their parents "Mother, Father don't dwell on the past, what is done is done but to move on you need to wake up," she stared softly at them both. "Both of you need to wake up." Leia looked at Luke and he nodded his head, both of them raised their hands, Leia's fingers brushed to Vader's temple as Luke's did with Padme's.

Both Vader and Padme felt their surroundings swirling, they both screamed out trying to cling to whatever was near.

At the same time in the Hospital Vader Awoke screaming, and at the same time his wife awoke screaming.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4. Forget Me Not…**

Vader's eyes blinked furiously trying to get the sleep out of them, he looked at Padme and realised she was awake sat bolt upright, her breathing was coming fast and her eyes were searching the room all around when they fell on him. Blue and brown eyes suddenly meshed, staring intently at each other.

Padme was scared, she stared around the white room, the smell churning her stomach. It was a medi-centre that much she distinguished and she hated the places, the smells, the look of everything being white and plain. To her it was deaths kiss, if one was to die in a hospital which she certainly didn't want, the last thing they would see would be the white rooms and smell the anaesthetic. No, she wouldn't be staying here any longer if she could help it.

Her eyes fell upon a handsome young man early 20's she presumed, he had shoulder length blonde wavy hair, a scar above his right eye that ran to his cheek and his eyes were the most intense blue she had ever seen but they looked hollow. He wore the Jedi attire so she guessed he must have been guarding her. To this she couldn't understand, she didn't even know why she was here, the last she remembered she was due for a Senate meeting. She had never laid eyes on the man before.

She noticed his breathing was fast and he looked almost as startled as she felt, they sat staring at one another until the man managed to find his voice.

Vader needed to say something, anything. She wasn't the first to speak but what was he to say though? To the women who had been his life. ***Sorry I recklessly force strangled you?*** He thought darkly. He only hoped she would forgive him.  
>His thoughts flew back to the dream he had just been in. Would she remember that too, they had seen their children, who should have been born soon from now but because of him weren't alive at all.<br>He ran his hand through his hair remembering what they had said about the force bringing them back, how could that be possible? He had no idea but decided not to waste time thinking about it, right now Padme was waiting expectantly for him to make the first move.

"Padme... I... Well... You're Awake!" was all he managed to stutter mentally slapping himself at how pathetic he sounded. He thought she was about to answer but when all she did was blink several times and stare at him in wonder he thought best to continue talking.

"Padme... I have so much I need to explain, I am so sorry for everything!" he ran his hands through his hair and then over his face trying to find the right words. "I thought I had lost you, I thought my nightmares had become real, they almost did but not for the reasons I thought they would," he paused to stare at her then continued. "You have to know I'm sorry, you have to know about the twins as well, I didn't know, they..." he choked back a sob trying to stay strong for her "Padme... There was nothing that could be done. They have died."  
>At this tears streamed down his face and he stared at the floor. "The doctors had to remove them from you upon bringing you here, they were already dead. You might have some stomach discomfort for a while.".<br>Padme continued to say nothing but stare at Vader as if she had never seen him before.

He fell to his knees beside her bed, and his head dropped whilst his eyes spilt buckets of useless salt. What would his Master say if he saw the mighty, the powerful Darth Vader here crying on his knees, begging forgiveness from his wife? He shut the thought from his mind as soon as it came, he would crawl to the ends of the galaxy and back for Padme. He realised how eerily silent it had become aside from his sobs and glanced up at Padme expecting some sort of reaction, anger, hurt and upset but when he saw her quietly staring at him, he asked her in almost a whisper "Why do you not speak? Please say something I can't stand the silence." he wiped at his eyes with the back of his hand clumsily, when he realised how scared she now looked.

Padme's mind was a whirl of confusion wondering who this man was and trying to piece together all of what he had just said. She started to tremble visibly and had to hide back a scared sob. Wondering what he meant about twins and how he had hurt her, when she didn't recognise him.  
>She couldn't think of any excuse as to why this man wee saying such things, coming to the conclusion he must have seriously got his facts mixed up.<p>

Scared and alone with this strange man she realised he was waiting for her to speak, she realised she was in a thin hospital gown and fumbled for the sheets around her pulling them around her and over her shoulders, she was already uncomfortable in the mans presence she wasn't comfortable being seen wearing thin material with company she didn't know. She felt scared but lifted her eyes to his and was almost forced to look away, his eyes were intense blue, amazing as they were though, when she looked into them it was as if she were looking into a thousand glacier ice-bergs, threatening to stab her and engulf her in the cold. She felt nothing behind his gaze.  
>She thought better of it though, no man was to scare Senator Amidala at all and she spoke calmly although she detected a slight tremble to her voice, which already sounded hoarse.<p>

"Who... Who are you?" she soon regretted asking though as his eyes turned even darker.  
>He continued to look at her, a confused look etching into his features. She noted he was incredibly handsome, even the scar running down his right eye added to that. As strange as it sounded to herself though he felt oddly familiar, like she knew him but couldn't understand from where. She must have seen him around Coruscant she thought, after all he was a Jedi.<p>

"I'm not a Jedi," Vader answered shakily after hearing her thoughts, "What do you mean you don't know me? Padme it's me!" his arms waved at himself as if emphasising the point. "Your husband!" he was confused with all of this. She didn't know who he was. Was it a rhetorical question? Questioning him maybe, about what had happened.

He didn't get any answers however as Padme continued to sit there. Her eyes had widened at the words 'Your husband' however. It wasn't possible.

He got up from the floor and sat gingerly on her bed, a small smile fell to his lips, the corner of his mouth curving slightly. "Padme look, I know everything on Mustafar was confusing, I shouldn't have lashed out at you. I'm sorry but my name now is Vader, that is who I am. I am your husband, never forget that." he looked at her hoping her fear would evaporate, he could feel it, she was emanating a thousand emotions at that moment, he noted fear was the highest although knowing his Padme she was trying to conceal it.

Padme vaguely had time to wonder what he meant when he said he name was 'now Vader'. What did that mean? Did she know him by another name? No, she can't have, she would remember if she'd have seen this man around.

Vader stared around him for a moment, the chromo read 06.30, the sunset was beginning to beg for entrance through the blinds, the orange light hurt his eyes and he turned and saw it reflecting off Padme's brown hair, leaving her in an orange tint. ***Force she's beautiful.*** He edged closer to her, his hand seeking to find hers but was shocked to see her practically jerk back from him, her back pressed firmly into the corner of the wall. Now her fear was showing and she was making no gesture of hiding it.

Padme jumped back away from the man named Vader, she had never met him before or heard of his name. He wasn't a Jedi either, she had noticed he tensed when he had said that. "Back off! Please!" she yelled trying to make herself one with wall, she'd closed her eyes and sobs were threatening to break forward. She was praying this was some nightmare that she would wake from.  
>"Sir I know not of who you are and I think its time we got security, you're sorely mistaken. Now Mr.. Vader if you don't mind please, please back away!" she said all this in one breath, catching just at the end. Her arms enclosed her lower waist, around her stomach, and she noticed the twinge of pain there at the moment.<p>

"What? No! You know me Padme!" Vader's mouth opened and closed, then opened again. "Please stop this fooling at once and stop shifting away from me!" Vader added the last part rather harshly than he meant, he didn't mean to snap but his patience was wearing thin now.  
>He made a grab for her hand but was shocked when this time she leapt from the bed. Shocked thoughts were soon replaced by hurt.<p>

Padme leapt away from him, out of the bed and ran towards the door trying to ignore the blinding pain in her stomach only to find the door locked, gritting her teeth she furiously pounded her fists against the metal "Help!" she screamed out praying someone would answer her yells. "Someone! He.." the last words never left her mouth.

She felt a large hand enclose around her mouth and an arm enclose her from behind. Furiously she struggled attempting to bite him but his grip around her mouth was too tight. She was dragged back to the bed where Vader placed her as gently as he could whilst keeping her hostage.

"Padme! Stop this at once!" he ground out losing patience all too quickly, "Let's talk, this isn't like you at all now for Force sake stop struggling!" Vader couldn't help the last word came out at a yell.

Padme felt herself go limp, her body was tired and she couldn't fight this man if she tried, he was much bigger than her and taller than she realised as he were sat before. She nodded her head and felt his arms relax around her, she realised she was sat rather awkwardly on Vader's lap as he sat on the bed. Her back was wedged on his chest, his left arm around her waist and his right on her mouth. He moved his hand away from her mouth and she noticed his hand was cased in a leather glove. ***No wonder my screams were more muffled.*** She thought wryly to herself.

Vader's right hand was on her right arm, rubbing soothing patterns down the side of it, not that it did anything to soothe her anxiety. "Now that you've tamed that little beast inside you Padme, can I ask you a few questions please?" she nodded at his question, not wanting to fight anymore. Her eyelids felt heavy already and she realised earlier that running was impossible.

Vader breathed a sigh of relief, finally she was calming down. He hated having to send her a small Force push of sleep to her through their bond but he could feel she was already exhausted and so it wouldn't hurt to make her relax her muscles. Especially as she'd writhed in his arms like a Banshee. He was utterly confused at the state his wife had woken up in but had a hunch what was going on... He just hoped he was wrong.

"Padme, I know this is hard, but why don't you know me?" he asked as calmly as he could, but he couldn't help the tears escape down his face at her answer.

"I... I don't know, I've never met anyone called Vader and I don't know you, I'm sorry." she replied with a tremble to her words. She was not going to let him know he scared her from now on she distantly thought.

Vader contemplated what he was going to say to her next before asking, "But you know who you are?" he saw her nod her head and then asked her "Padme, what year is it?" he knew the year was 19BBY but had to make sure she did also.

Padme was confused by all the mans questions but answered all the same "22BBY" she heard a small gasp from behind her and hung her head afraid that she was now going to be subjected to a yelling match between herself and the young man when she really didn't feel up to it.

"What is happening at this point in the year Senator?" he asked calmly but with a pushy edge to his voice. Vader wanted answers. No, he needed them.

"I've been working with the Military Creation Act, with the Chancellor. We are trying to negotiate talks with the separatists. Assassination attempts keep being made on my life though." she replied in her senatorial voice moving into character straight away.

Vader was stunned, his wife had lost her memory since the time he had come back into her life, she remembered everything except her marriage to him and their stay at the retreat as he had protected her. ***That's why she doesn't recognise me, she doesn't remember me. She really doesn't.***

Tears formed in his eyes but didn't fall, he saw her hang her head and turned her on his lap to stare in her face. Her eyes were downcast but he held her chin in between his finger and thumb. When her eyes met his, he searched them, hoping maybe he could just stare at her and she would remember. Deep down he knew that wasn't the case though.

"Padme," he was at a loss for words. "I have to go." he said suddenly curtly. He hefted her off him and practically ran towards the door, turning to see her confused face he pulled out the key then closed the door behind him and not for the first time Lord Vader cried.

Padme was also at a loss. She had answered the questions and he had ran. Also it turned out he had the key to her room which he took with him. ***Damn it, now I'll never get my answers! *** She got back under the covers and curled up. Tears were starting to fall again which now stung her eyes.

Vader stomped down the corridors, he was not in a good mood, he wanted to kill something and do it painfully slow. He managed to find what he was looking for in the form of a doctor.

"You!" he barked sending the doctor into a nervous frenzy. "My Wife is awake but has no recollection of the last three years, her memory is at a loss. I want you to do something about it, she doesn't even remember me, I'm her husband for force sake!" he was almost screaming now.

The Dr. looked as if he might pass out as he replied in a small voice which made Vader have to strain to hear him. "Sir, I... I mean my Lord, if she has no memory there is nothing we can do, memory loss is not unusual amongst coma patients. The best you can do is be there for her." he whimpered when Vader stood glowering at him.

"You mean to tell me Dr." Vader spat, sneering at the fool who dare defy him "That there is nothing you can do for my wife, I have to be with her whilst she doesn't even recognise me."

"Y... Y... Yes" the doctor nodded meekly.

Vader screamed, the doctor made a squeal and Vader was now glaring at him, sending daggers through his eyes, which were now red, his veins roaring with Sith intensity.

"Well maybe there is something that might help, it's a small chance though my Lord" the doctor started and when Vader stood staring, he acknowledged this as the go-ahead to continue "Is there any name she used to call you, a name she'd recognise you by and only you or any personal possessions that you have which she would recognise you by?"

Vader thought silently. He knew the name, Anakin or her Ani as she always called him.

Vader was stubborn though. Locked in his own thoughts. ***This is impossible. I must not tell her my name I am now Vader. Bringing back the past only brings back the pain, Sith's don't do pain, they inflict it. Telling her my name would make her remember the little boy again, I'm not a little boy my Padme knew that.***

He was crying again now, the doctor looked around uncomfortably.

It was definitely nerving seeing a man who brought terror to the whole medi-centre, suddenly in tears.

"What am I to do, I can't tell her who I was, I..." Vader looked around the thought suddenly hitting him. He could use this to his advantage, that's what he could do. By making her fall in love with him again. He wasn't the same person but Padme was. After all, their love was forever.

He looked at the doctor and snarled "Make sure my wife has the very best care, I am needed elsewhere. Explain to her the details, that she has lost her memory but don't scare her, she's had enough of that. To anyone that tells her of my past identity... The punishments will be severe. I will be back to talk with her later."  
>With that he turned on his heel and left, his black cloak billowing from behind him.<p>

The doctor looked on, hardly believing what had just happened. What had this man so caught up in his rage? He had seen his face before on the holo-news, he was Anakin Skywalker; The Hero with No Fear. The Jedi, but they were all gone now. The Emperor had made sure of that.  
>This man seemed anything but a hero to the doctor. Vader was cold and apart from when being with his wife, he was heartless. The doctor shook his head not knowing how he was going to confront Mrs. Vader. That's what Vader had told him at an earlier confrontation, his wife's name was now Padme Vader. Amidala her Senator Name, Naberrie her old Family Name as it said on the records. It wasn't Skywalker.<br>Turning and gathering what nurses he could find he set about deciding what to tell the young woman. She needed to know what was happening. Looking through the window the sun was almost up fully now, illuminating the Coruscant skyscrapers. They had a long day ahead of them all.


End file.
